


Possession

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-05
Updated: 2003-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Sam can't sleep.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

Possession

## Possession

### by Halrloprillalar

Canon: Movies  
Rating: R  
Summary: Sam can't sleep.  
Distribution: Archive anywhere. Email forwarding allowed. 

More fic: <http://come.to/prillalar/>

January 5, 2003 

**POSSESSION**  
by Halrloprillalar  <>

At night, they watch. Frodo watches the Ring. Gollum watches Frodo. And Sam watches them both, the curve of Frodo's spine as he curls up around himself, Gollum's hunched shoulders and hungry eyes. 

They should be sleeping. But Sam can't sleep while Frodo is awake and Gollum is watching. He wants to pull Frodo over, turn him to face Sam, keep him away from those eyes. He wants to put his arms around Frodo and hold him, stop him from thinking about the Ring, about Gollum. 

Sam's eyes are heavy and he bites his lip to stay awake. At last, Frodo's limbs go slack and his breathing slows. Sam leans over to look into his face, to see his hand still clenched around the Ring. 

And then he catches Gollum's eye. Now Gollum watches Sam and Sam still can't go to sleep. 

Gollum creeps nearer to Sam, lamplike eyes blinking in the dim. He begins to whisper, and Sam fears Frodo will wake. 

He wants it, Gollum hisses, Smeagol knows. Smeagol knows. 

Sam would protest, he doesn't want the Ring, but he doesn't trust his voice and Frodo needs to sleep. 

Can't have it, Gollum says. Poor hobbit. And now he's close to Sam and his long fingers are plucking at Sam's cloak. He does know, after all, and Sam feels the blood rise to his face, strangely hot in the chilly night. 

We helps, good Smeagol helps, says Gollum, and his hands are on Sam's belt now and Sam can't stop him, can't even look away. 

Gollum's hands are skilful and his mouth is clever and Sam's body betrays him all too soon. Sam digs his fingernails deep into his palms and almost cries from bitterness and shame. 

Gollum doesn't speak again, just slinks off into the darkness. 

Sam fastens his breeches and listens to Frodo breathing. When he does drop off to sleep, Sam dreams of manacles and chains and a vice that squeezes him until his breath is gone. 

The next night is just the same. 

-fin- 

Say what you think. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Halrloprillalar


End file.
